


Close Call

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle with the Chitauri is over and the Avengers get some well-deserved time to relax. They all go their separate ways. What will happen when one of the Avengers gets the feeling they are being watched? Will the Avengers get their time off after all or will they be thrown into chaos?</p><p>Clint, with Natasha in tow, goes to visit his sister in Portland to give her the news about Phil. Steve decides to stop at a diner along the road while driving his motorcycle cross country. He meets a waitress by the name of Jillian; what happens when she gets pulled into an adventure while trying to help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marvel Big Bang 2013!

 

  
 

 

The battle was over; everyone could relax for now. Loki was back on Asgard with his brother Thor. Bruce and Tony were at The Avengers Tower working on a few science projects. Steve was on a road trip. He had told the others he was going to explore the world. Everyone was doing something.

Natasha and Clint weren't exactly going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. right away. They deserved a little R and R. They sat in a car in front of a nice home in Portland, Oregon. Natasha wasn't sure why they were there. She knew Clint would tell her when he was ready.

"How am I going to tell her Phil's dead?" Clint asked quietly.

Natasha looked over at Clint, who'd been driving. She was a bit confused—exactly whom was he going to tell Phil was dead? Who did Clint knew that lived in Portland?

"Who is she?" Natasha asked curiously as she turned her body to face Clint.

"My sister Lana," Clint said simply, making no motion to look at her.

Natasha was surprised when she heard the news Clint had a sister. They had been partners for a little over five years and there hadn't been one word of Clint having a sister.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"It's classified and buried deep within my file. I had to protect her, and now…"

"So are you going to tell her?"

"I have to tell her. The longer I wait, the more upset she'll be with me. She's seriously not going to be happy with me anyway."

"This must be hard for you."

"It is. I'm not looking forward to telling her. We better get this over with."

"Okay."

Natasha wasn't sure what she could expect from his sister. Lana and Natasha had never met and it was new territory for her to meet one of his family members. Natasha knew of his older brother Barney, but never the sister.

Natasha and Clint got out of the car; Clint locked the door. On the way to the door Clint looked around. For some reason, he felt like they were being watched. He saw no one around, so he walked to the door. When he got to the door he knocked.

It was a few minutes before the door opened. What he saw was a surprise. There in her arms was a baby. Natasha was surprised as well. She had seen Phil with this young lady about a month ago. Phil didn't look happy while he was talking to her. She was on her way to S.H.I.E.L.D Base so she couldn't stop and talk.

"Lana?"

"Clint, Nat."

"Hi," Natasha said.

"Come on in," Lana said. She moved back so they could enter her house.

"So is this why you moved to Portland?" Clint asked his sister.

"Yes it is," Lana admitted to them.

"So Phil doesn't know, does he? What's his name?"

"No, he doesn't. Brandon is our son's name."

"About Phil..." Clint started, but he stopped to figure out what to say to her. "I have some news that's not good."

Lana put her son down in his crib. If the news was bad she didn't want to drop her son and injure him.

"What happened to Phil?"

"We were at work and we were attacked. Phil tried to stop the bad guy. The bad guy took him by surprise and killed him," Clint said quietly, waiting for her reaction.

Lana froze at the news of Phil's death. He'd been the man she loved, and now he was dead.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked, moving to Lana's side.

"No, I am not okay. I'm not sure if I will ever be okay. Phil is the man I love and he's dead. I want to talk to the person who killed him. I want to know why he did it."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," Clint told her. He gave Natasha a look, which they both knew said it wasn't going to happen at all.

"Lana, I know how you feel," Natasha said. Lana turned to Natasha.

"Clint is still here; you love him and he's still here. I love Phil and he's not here to hold me. Don't you dare say you know how I feel," Lana yelled.

Her son let out a loud scream.

"Damn."

Lana picked her son up and she started to rock him. It was about ten minutes before he quieted down. Once he was quieted down, she put him back in the crib. Then they moved to the living room. Lana sat down on her sofa. Clint and Natasha sat on the couch across from her.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked cautiously. She didn't want to upset Lana any further than she already was.

Lana looked over at Natasha, able to be calmer. Her son brought her comfort, and he was the only part of Phil she had now.

"I'm fine," Lana said, looking over at Clint. "I am sorry for what I said earlier."

"Don't be," Clint and Natasha said in unison, both blushing. Lana knew then that she'd hit the nail on the head.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Lana asked as she looked at both of them. "I saw the news."

She had watched the battle on her television. It was nerve-wracking for her to watch Manhattan under attack by aliens. The aliens were defeated, she was glad of that. She wanted to know how her brother had been since the attack.

"We're fine," Clint told his sister.

Lana eyed her brother and his partner closely; she could tell they weren't okay. She could tell Clint was in pain. He could never hide the pain from her, no matter how stubborn he was.

"That's good, so where are you guys staying at?" Lana asked. She wasn't going to let her brother stay at a hotel or motel. Not when she had more then enough room for them to stay with her and Brandon. She was going to convince them to stay there, only if they didn't have a place to stay yet.

"We haven't checked in to a motel yet. As soon as we leave here we will go to a motel." Clint told her.

"You guys are going to stay here," Lana announced. She gave him a determined look. Clint knew it wasn't a good idea to try and go against what she had said.

Clint sighed. Natasha looked over at him.

"What's wrong Clint?" Natasha asked. Him.

"We're staying here."

"Why?"

"My sister isn't going to let us go check into a motel. "

"Okay." Natasha replied as she shrugged.

She knew how Clint was acting at the moment, it would do no good to put up a fight. It would end up being two against one if she did try and fight it.

"Good. You guys can bring your things into the house."

"Alright. I'll get our stuff now so we don't have to worry about it later," Clint said as he got up and headed out to the car.

Lana looked over at Natasha.

"Excuse me. I have to get two bedrooms ready for the both of you," she said as she stood and headed to get two rooms ready.

Natasha just waited on the couch. Her eyes wandered around the room. Her eyes fell on a picture of the Barton family. It was when they were younger. There was another picture next to it. It was of Phil and Lana. Philip was standing behind Lana and had his arms wrapped around her. They were both smiling. They looked happy together. A smile came to Natasha's face.

Natasha's mind went to what Lana had said earlier. Lana said Natasha loved Clint. The thing was love was for children. It was drilled into her since she was five years old. It was a teacher from the Red Room who drilled it into her. Her relationship with Clint was one of stability. For her it wasn't anything else, as far as she knew.

Clint was back in no time. She looked over at him; taking a good look at him – through all that had happened, it wasn't until now that she took a good look at him. He was okay, but looked tired.

"Your sister is getting a room ready for both of us."

"So we can get some sleep as soon as she comes down."

"Yes."

The baby started to fuss. Clint went over to the crib, placed his hand on the baby's belly and rocked him gently back and forth. After a second of Clint rocking him, the baby quieted down. Natasha couldn't have children, thanks to the Red Room. The serum they'd injected her with made sure of that. And if that wasn't the case, they'd made it to where if she was pregnant she would never be able to give birth naturally. She'd have to have a C-Section. She hadn't told Clint any of this. It didn't concern him just then. She might be able to confide in Lana, though only time would tell.

Lana got two guests room ready for Clint and Natasha. She made her way downstairs. When she got downstairs, she found Natasha watching Clint. She watched Clint as he rocked Brandon back to sleep.

"Your rooms are set up. I can show you to them if you want to go up and get some rest now, "Lana said softly, not wanting to wake Brandon up.

Clint looked over at his sister. "Lana, why do you want us to stay here? You know we will be okay in a motel."

Lana looked at him. "Clint, how often do I get to see you? I don't want to fight you to spend time with your family. I am not even sure where Barney is right now. I haven't heard from him in three years."

"I am sorry for not spending time with you. You know my job keeps me busy. I promise from now on I will try and spend more time with you. I will look into Barney. I will tell you what I can when I know what's going on with him."

"Thank you for looking in on Barney. It's okay. I know your job keeps you busy. I am happy as long as I get to see you. I don't mind how much time you spend away from us."

"Since I have a nephew, I'm going to come back home more often. It'll be to see both of you," Clint admitted.

Lana smiled before going over and giving him a hug.

Natasha watched how they acted together. They were close. She didn't have any siblings as far as she knew. It was nice to see siblings acting nice towards one another.

"Okay, sis, let's get us settled into our rooms," Clint said, as he pulled away from her.

Lana picked up the baby monitor and tucked it safely into the pocket of the sweater before heading for the rooms that were to be Clint and Natasha's.

Clint grabbed their stuff and they headed up to their rooms. He took the room next to his nephew's room, while Natasha took the room across from Lana's room.

Natasha went to her room and unpacked her things. After that, she went to sit on her bed. She leaned back and closed her eyes, sound asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

She knew she was safe here with Clint and his sister.

Clint went into the room he would be sleeping in and unpacked. His sister leaned against the doorframe.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked her brother.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I can tell you're in pain. Exactly what's hurting right now?"

"It's nothing."

"Clint, you know I can tell when you're lying," Lana said.

Clint rubbed the back of his neck. It was one of the things they did so well with each other. They could read each other and know when the others was lying or telling the truth.

He knew she would keep asking until she saw what was hurting. He didn't want to tell her about Loki and his mind control. He would be safer if he just stuck with injuries he had, which he could show her. Clint took off his shirt and showed her his back. There were purplish and bluish bruises all over his back.

"How did you get those?" Lana asked quietly.

"Crashed through a window after jumping off the roof of a building," Clint admitted.

"Clint."

"I'm fine really," Clint said.

She moved over to him and she touched a bruise.

He moved just a little when she touched it.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine."

"How's Natasha?"

"She's okay, I guess."

"You don't know."

"I know my feelings for her, but she's complex in a way. I'm still trying to figure her out and I know she's trying to figure me out."

"I know you love her. She loves you as well."

"There's no way that's going to happen. For her love is for children. I am not going to press her."

Lana knew better than to push the issue. Clint could be sensitive at times. The one subject he was most sensitive to was Natasha, his partner. Lana know he would shut down if she pried any deeper. It was quiet for a few minutes, with Lana just watching her brother get settled.

"I am going to let you get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, sis."

Lana left the room. She went to check on Brandon before heading to bed. She moved him back into his room. Brandon slept through the night, which was a good thing for her. Lana got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her thoughts were of Phil.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

 

"Doctor McCoy how is he?" Fury asked.

Aria McCoy looked over at the bed, which held an injured agent who was now recovering.

"He's recovering nicely. I think a week more of bed rest and then he can be on light work duty."

"Alright, so no heavy duty assignments?"

"Right," Doctor McCoy said as she put the chart back on the end of the bed.

Fury looked at the agent in the bed, who was sleeping soundly. He knew he was going to have five very upset people on his hands when they found out the man in bed was alive.

Of those five two of them were master assassins. It was going to be fun when they found out. He'd have to get them under control before anything else happened. The reaction for each of the Avengers was going to be different. This day was going to be interesting once the news got out. Fury knew it was going to go sideways, but he was ready for it.

"Director Fury," Maria Hill said from the doorway.

Fury looked up from Doctor McCoy.

"Yes, Agent Hill."

"The council has paperwork for you to fill out."

"I'll look at them later. Just put them on my desk," Fury told her. Maria nodded her head.

"I am glad Phil is okay."

"He's a fighter. I am glad he pulled through."

"So am I sir."

Maria left the room. She knew things were going to get interesting now. The connection between Phil, Clint and Natasha was strong She knew this wasn't going to end well.

Phil sat up in this bed, having woken to the sound of Nick and Maria's voices talking a few moments earlier. He was glad he hadn't died in the battle against the Chitauri. Fury had told Phil he'd given The Avengers the little push they'd needed. So they had to think he was dead. He was going to take as much heat as Fury did because of what he had done.

"Director," Phil quietly said, as Nick looked over at him.

"Yes."

"When are you going to tell the others I am alive and well?"

"As soon as they get back," Nick told him, his eyebrows creased.

"Exactly when are they getting back?"

"Not sure. They're taking a break. They'll come back when there's a crisis with earth."

"Requesting permission to let me handle Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, sir."

"Request denied."

"Why is it denied?" Phil asked.

"Phil, you are in no condition to take them both on."

"I can deal with them. It would be best if the news came from me, sir," Phil said.

"No, and that's my final decision. I know you think you can handle them, but I'm not going to risk your life by letting you talk to them. For all I know, you'll end up back in a hospital bed before you've finished your conversation with them," Nick said, his lips a thin line. He had to admit Phil was as stubborn as Clint and Natasha.

"Okay, don't say I didn't try to help out. Just remember this conversation when you're telling them about me," Phil told him. During the years as their handler, the three of them had gotten to know each other very well.

"I have work to do, and you need your rest, so I am going to leave you now. I suggest you just stick with resting and not trying to figure a way to go around me to contact them," Nick told Phil.

Phil looked at him and sighed.

Nick knew him and he knew how he worked. He left the room to go and take care of some other things.

Phil on the other hand leaned back in bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. His thoughts were of Clint and Natasha and how they were going to handle the news.

In a room which housed only a table, a chair, and a working laptop sat a man with a cigar. He had a smile on his face.

On the screen were images of the house of Lana Barton. He'd only been able to get a few spy cameras in her home, since the men who'd put them there had only had time to set up a single camera in each room of the house. If they'd wanted sound, it would've taken longer and there had been no time, since they'd been working while she was out grocery shopping.

So he had to settle for just images now. His men had also installed a device which would flood the room with sleeping gas when the time was right. He was going to capture the best team S.H.I.E.L.D. had. He pushed a button and the gas started to fill the house.

He watched as each one fell asleep, not knowing sleeping gas was overtaking them. Of course, Clint realized what was about to happen, but it was too late to do anything. He made it all the way to Natasha's room before he fell to the ground unconscious. He knew if he took the baby it would be more trouble than it's worth.

He waited for a few minutes to make sure they were out. Then he pushed a button and all the gas was sucked out of the room. From his location he directed his men to pick up them up. It would be a few hours before they got to his location. He had rooms ready for the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his other guest.

He watched his men go inside and take the three adults. While he waited for his guests, he went and double-checked everything he would be using. Everything was good. S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't know what hit them.

He had four rooms set up for them. He had three of those rooms just for when he wasn't torturing the two agents and the other woman with them. One of the rooms was for torturing them. He was going to get his way with them. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been a thorn in his side.

Tony Stark looked over at Bruce Banner. They were working on an experiment they'd been working on for a week. They had numerous results and now they were going to slim down those results, which was important given that the experiment could help people and potentially save lives.

"Tony, we need to move the heat up about three degrees higher," Bruce said.

Tony moved over to look at the results in the test tubes, which still had the liquid in them, while Bruce turned up the heat the necessary three degrees.

"We'll have to wait about half an hour before it needs to be turned off, if you want to go and get something to eat," Bruce said, looking at the test tubes.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, do you mind if I go and grab something to eat then?" Bruce asked Tony.

"Go ahead," Tony said, as he sat down in a chair across the table. Bruce left the room.

Bruce made his way to the kitchen, heading for the refrigerator and taking out the stuff to make a sandwich. He made the sandwich and then sat down to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Steve Rogers had been on the road for a couple of weeks. Things were good for him. He needed time on his own. It was good to be with others, but sometimes he needed to be on his own. He had just passed a sign it said Welcome to Minnesota. He was enjoying his time out in the world.

This was the life he could think about right now. He also thought about his life before the seventy years of sleep. Of course he did miss Peggy, but he was going to make the time to visit her on his way back to Stark Tower.

He was a bit hungry so he decided to stop at a local diner; he could see the sign of a diner a couple minutes away. It would be as good of a place as any to get a good meal before he continued his cross-country trip. He enjoyed this time he had before he had to go off and fight again. Don't get him wrong, he would fight for Earth until his very last breath, but everyone needed some down time. Even superheroes.

Steve parked his motorcycle in a vacant spot in the parking lot and then made his way inside the diner. He found a booth near the back of the place. The diner wasn't too busy; he was glad for that. If people recognized him, then he would get people coming up to him to sign autographs. This was a trip for him to relax. He rarely made stops due to the fact complete strangers came up to him and ask for his autograph.

He did love the attention at times, but it would be nice to just relax and not have to worry about anything for a while.

A waitress came up to his table. She then placed a glass of cold ice water in front of him.

"Thank you," Steve said, as he noticed the name on the young woman's name tag. It read Jillian. Steve had to admit Jillian looked very nice. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes kept an eye on him. He had a feeling the people in these parts of town did not take kindly to visitors.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" Jillian asked.

"Yes, there is, Jillian. By the way my name is Steve. I am wondering what would you recommend to eat?" Steve asked her.

"I would suggest you try the Parker's Hangmaker. It's delicious," Jillian said to him. Steve decided to try what she had suggested. There was always room to try new things his life. This was a new thing he was going to try. He had no idea what a Parker's Hangmaker was, but he was pushing himself out of his comfort zone.

He wanted to be challenged to do new things and he thought this was the perfect way to do that.

"Okay then I will order the Parker's Hangmaker and a coke please." Steve told Jillian. This was going to be an interesting meal; as soon as his order was taken his attention went out the window. Every few minutes there was a car, which passed by. He thought it would be a little busier than it was at the moment.

While he waited for his food, his mind wandered to the past. He thought of his best friend James Barnes. He had died before he had defeated the Red Skull. He was still upset with himself for letting his best friend die. If he hadn't recruited James for his team then he might have lived the rest of his life being happy.

It was something he wasn't happy with; it would be on his mind until the last breath.

His attention was brought back to the present when Jillian came back with his plate of food. He looked to see the cup of soda was there in front of him. He was so deep in thought he didn't realized the drink was put on the table.

Steve looked up at Jillian.

"Thank you." Steve said, he then looked at what the Parker's Hangmaker was. On his plate there were two pancakes, six slices of bacon, and hash browns. There on top of the pancakes sat a strawberry.

It looked good to him as he started to eat. Jillian gave him a smile and she headed back to work.

The manager of the diner just hung the phone up; he had a smile on his face. He had given the person on the other line of the phone the information. His account would have the money owed to him. This was the easiest amount of money he had ever gotten his hands on.

Steve continued to eat; he was practically done with eating when he tasted something different about the food. It was then he realized that he had been drugged. Even before he could stand, his face fell into his food.

The manager came out as soon as he saw Steve became unconscious. He went over and picked him up. The others people in the diner looked over at him.

"He just had a little too much to eat. He'll be fine," the manager said as he lifted Steve up. Steve was a bit groggy but he knew he was being helped so he walked with him. The Manager got him out the door and he handed him to a man who dressed in a black suit.

"Your payment is going to be in your account," the man in black said. The manager nodded and then went back into the diner. Jillian watched the whole thing happen. She knew her manager was up to no good. She liked Steve and she was going to help him.

Jillian dropped what she was doing. She went to her locker and took off her apron. It took her a minute to change back into her t-shirt and skirt. Then she grabbed her black leather jacket and put it on. Jillian headed out the door with her motorcycle keys in her hands. She got to her motorcycle and started it up and followed the black van, which had Steve in it.

The manager went back into his office not knowing Jillian left in the middle of her shift. It was half an hour before he went out to check on the diner and found out she was gone. The manager called her and left a message in which he fired her from her job.

Jillian kept far enough back to make sure the people in the van didn't know they were being tailed. The black van pulled into a gas station. She watched both of the men in the van go inside. This was her chance to get Steve out of the back of the van. Jillian moved over to the side door of the van. She kept an eye out for the men just in case they returned.

Her hand was on the door and she opened it. Inside there was Steve tied up and unconscious. Her vision went black.

* * *

The driver of the van had an idea they were being followed. So he told the guy in the passenger side when they made the stop for gas they would both leave. They would leave the van unguarded and open so they can catch whoever was following them. The plan worked. The driver had watched the young woman who was from the diner come and tries to save Steve. He came up behind her and used the taser gun on her. He then threw her in the back with her hands and feet tied. They would get rid of her when the boss decided what he wanted to do with her.

The two men got back into the van and went back to driving to the airfield. Once they were there, the two captives were going to be loaded on a plane and taken to the secret hideout. The boss would take it from there. It took fifteen minutes to drive to the airfield. Steve and Jillian had stayed unconscious for the rest of the ride to the airfield. They were loaded into the plane with no problem at all. When the plane took off the two men left. As far as they were concerned their job was done.

The man who had devised the plan of capturing Hawkeye and Black Widow was teamed up with someone else. The other person wanted Captain America. So he had his minions help with capturing him. Everything was going well.

He knew there was little to nothing which would keep Captain America or Black Widow unconscious for long. The drugs he had given them were enough to kill three elephants. Thanks to the super solder serum in their body the drugs wore off quickly. He'd had an idea it would knock them out for only so long. It was not cheap money wise to get the drugs to knock them out. The others could increase the dose whenever they need to.

His cellphone rang; he picked it up on the second ring.

"What is it?" Calbomkeane asked.

"Boss, we have a stowaway. She tried to save Captain America," Frank said.

"Get rid of her, Calbomkeane said.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"She's on the plane heading your way."

"Idiot. Why are you calling now and not before putting her on the plane?"

"You could use her as leverage."

There was a pregnant pause.

It might do some good to have a hostage so to speak. It might bend Captain America to do the will of the person who wanted him.

"Good work. I'll call you when I need your help again," Calbomkeane said, closing his cell phone before Frank could reply. This was good. Everything was ready and he was just waiting for the guest to arrive at the secret base. It was only a matter of time; he would soon have what he wanted.

All the pain he had suffered by Black Widow and Hawkeye was about to fall back on them. He was going to torture them for as long as he could. He was going to enjoy every minute of it. No one could stop him from getting his revenge.

* * *

After he ate, Bruce headed back to the lab. In his hands were two cups of Kool-Aid. Tony's was drugged with sleeping pills. Tony of course had not moved since Bruce left. It wasn't until he noticed the stack of notepads next to him did he realize that Tony had moved.

Bruce went over and looked at what the notepad had on them. After the first page, he realized the notepad was from other projects he had done, or was doing and going to create. He was going to have to make sure that Tony was getting sleep. It wouldn't do them any good if Iron Man were out of action when there was an invasion.

Bruce set the cup in front of Tony who picked it up and drank it all in one gulp.

"Thanks, Bruce I needed that. Our experiment worked. All we need are test subjects," Tony said as he let out a yawn. He looked at the cup he'd he drank from and then looked over at Bruce.

"You drugged me?" Tony's tired voice asked.

"It's for your own good," Bruce said as Tony head fell on to the desk he sat at.

"Ow…. that's going to leave a mark," Bruce said as he saw Tony's forehead had hit a pen which lay on the desk.

"Jarvis, can you keep an eye on his projects and let me know if any need attending to? I will be in my room taking a break from this," Bruce said.

"Yes sir. May I suggest a blanket to keep him warm?" Jarvis said as Bruce went and got a blanket from a nearby closet. This room was a bit chilly. He wasn't sure why Tony decided to do the experiment in this room today. He guessed he would ask him later when he woke up. That was after he got yelled at for the stunt he just pulled.

Bruce made his way to his room. He knew Pepper would soon be back from a business trip, either today or tomorrow. He'd be glad when she got back. It was a bit odd with just him and Tony there during the remodeling.

* * *

Natasha felt movement. It woke her up. She could tell there was something wrong. The feeling she had was that she was moving, which she couldn't be. Clint and herself were at Clint's sister's house spending their time away from S.H.I.E.L.D.. The only way that could happen was if something happened to them while she was asleep.

Her eyes opened. She saw a man who was dressed in all black. In the back of the truck it was dark, or it looked like it was. If she was quiet enough maybe she could figure out what was going on. She watched the man. Her eyes caught the sight of his left arm, and it was robotic. On the shoulder there was a red star, she knew exactly who the man was.

The man turned to look at her. She must have made a noise to get his attention. She watched the man who had a syringe in his hand. He stuck the needle of the syringe in her right shoulder and emptied the content into her.

"James," Natasha said, before her vision went black. The man just looked at her, as he tried to figure out how this young woman knew his name. The man who just injected Natasha with the sedative went up to the front.

"So are you having any problems back there?" the driver asked him.

"No, had to give the redhead another sedative."

"The boss said keep giving them to her. If you need to go higher then you can go higher," the driver told the man who was in the back with the three guests in the back.

"Okay, the boss knows best," the man from the back said. He then went over and took a seat where there was a seat to sit in.

For the rest of the ride it was uneventful and quiet. Neither of the men talked. There was not anything they really needed to talk about.\

* * *

Phil was glad they had decided to let him go early; honestly he was feeling a lot better. He had to admit he started to go a little crazy in the hospital room. Nick Fury was there when he left the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital room.

"Fury."

"Coulson."

"Don't worry, I am not going to try and contact any of the Avengers," Phil told him. Fury wasn't convinced. He was still going to keep any eye on him regardless if he didn't try to contact the Avengers.

"I'm not worried about that," Nick stated as a young agent came up and handed him a form to fill out. Fury looked over the forum, signed it, and handed it back to the young agent who thanked him and left.

"You're not?"

"No, I am not. I know if you do decide to disregard any order I will have your ass in a room filling out paperwork for the next ten years," Nick said. Phil looked right at Nick and he could tell the director was serious about the threat. Phil knew better to cross him when he was like this. It would really do no good at all.

"Message received loud and clear sir."

"Good. Now you can head back to your home."

"I can't go home."

"Why is that?"

"My apartment was destroyed in the Chitauri attack, sir."

"Okay," Nick started, as he stopped to think for a second. "Your quarters are just like you left them here on the Helicarrier."

"Sir I am not sure what to say."

"Just don't make me regret letting you leave the medical wing of S.H.I.E.L.D.. "Nick said.

"I won't sir," Phil said, as he gave a nod and then he started to head back to his quarters. He hoped the Avengers team was doing all right. He was going to have to wait until Nick gave him the okay to go see The Avengers team.

The walk to his room was a bit of a chore. He was still healing from when Loki stabbed him in the back with his scepter. It hurt like hell. From what Nick had told him Loki had gone back to Asgard with his brother Thor. Phil was sure Tony and Bruce was hanging out together. Clint and Natasha had gotten time off from being S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, he was sure they would be spending time together. Steve would be riding cross-country on his motorcycle to learn more about the world.

Phil didn't know what was going on with Lana. He had dated her and was in love with her. When she moved back to Portland Oregon he was confused as to why she did that. Before this attack he planned on going down there, but he was busy with S.H.I.E.L.D things. He did have Tony Stark who said he would fly him up to see Lana. He was going to take him up on his offer. Life was short and him almost dying made him realized he loved Lana. He wasn't going to waste another second not telling her how much he loved her. He knew the unveiling that he was alive wasn't public at this time.

He was going to have to wait until Nick told him he was okay to tell people he was alive. The first person he was going to call was Lana, then the Avengers team. Phil was an only child. His parents died in a car crash ten years ago. He was the only one in his family alive. The Coulson line stopped with him. He wanted someone to carry on his name, to carry on his legacy.

Phil opened the door to his room. Nick was right, everything was the way he left it before he left for his promotion. The only thing was it looked like it hadn't been dusted in a few weeks. He hadn't been there to dust his place. No he had time to do exactly that.

He wanted to call Clint and let him know he was okay, but he really couldn't do that. Not unless he wanted a massive amount of paperwork. He knew better to go against Nick's orders.

Phil made his way over to his bed. He sat down and then he decided to get some sleep so he lay down. His body was still healing and he was going to get back to one hundred percent. Once he was then he was going to go back to doing what he did best. It was being the right hand man to Nick Fury. He knew the whole in and outer working of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Pepper had just gotten back from her business trip, which had lasted a couple of days. Tony had told her she would be the best person for the job, so she went. Now she was back and she had a little more knowledge of things she wanted to do with the new building which was going to be built by Tony.

"Jarvis where is Tony?" Pepper asked as she placed her purse on the counter in their apartment. Tony had asked Pepper to move in with him and she had said yes. So far it seemed like she'd made the right decision.

"He is in lab 53, Miss Potts."

Pepper decided to go and look on in him. She had to admit he did miss him. It would be nice to have his arm around her right now. Pepper made her way to lab 53; she didn't want to burst in just in case there was something which could blow up. She didn't want to have Tony get hurt by an experiment because she came bursting into the room.

Pepper looked through the window on the door. She was surprised to see Tony who was asleep on the desk. A blanket was covering him. Pepper decided to let him sleep; she knew how he got if he did not get enough sleep. Tony could go days without sleep. So when he was asleep it was best just to let him sleep.

Pepper headed to their bedroom so she could unpack her luggage. It was good to be back home. It would be a good thing to get some rest. She wanted to be refreshed for Tony when he woke up.

Bruce relaxed in his room. It was a good thing he was taking a break from all the experiments. There were a lot of experiments they were working on. Most of them were going to help people in third world countries and get them to be less of a third world country. It would make him feel better if he could help others.

So far the Avengers hadn't been needed, which was a good thing. Everyone had deserved a break. The fight against the aliens had taken a lot out of all of them. It was going to be to rest for a little while before the next big crisis happened. He looked over at the clock. He had been away from the lab for close to two hours now.

"Mr. Banner, Miss Potts has just returned to the building," Jarvis told him. He wasn't quite used to Jarvis yet, but he knew that after a while Jarvis would be just another part of his life.

Of course Bruce couldn't get completely comfortable with this life. The Big Guy was not one to let down his guards. It was going to take the big guy a little while before he felt comfortable around the others enough to trust them to relax. Bruce on the other hand wanted somewhere he could live and call home. Being here with The Avengers he hoped they would become a family…even if it was dysfunctional.

* * *

"Sir, the report is that the plane is due at the facility any time now. Everything is going according to plan, sir. There was the little issue of Black Widow regaining consciousness on the way to the plane, but Winter Soldier gave her a strong dose of the tranquilizer. Captain America, on the other hand, has yet to wake up," the young officer reported. The Commander had a smile on his face; soon it would be time to destroy Captain America.

They he would proceed to take over the world. He needed to get his biggest threat taken care of first. Once he was gone then he would be able to rule this world. He had everything. All he had to do was to say one word then all his moles would do their job and the World would be under his control.

Everything was going according to plan. Once he was done with torturing Captain America he would then kill him. He was sure Hawkeye and Black Widow would be killed as well. They weren't really any of his concern. He didn't care who got in his way; he would dispose of them.

"Director Fury, we've got an alert," Agent Kesler said. Nick Fury looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"Lana Barton's residence has been broken into. Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff and Lana Barton have been taken. An infant boy has been left at her residence."

"When did this happen? "Why wasn't I notified about this sooner?" " Fury yelled. He wondered why he hadn't been alerted sooner.

"We have been tracking a few other things and this wasn't high on our notification list."

"Agent Coulson, let's get this figured out," Nick said.

"Sir Agent Coulson is out of action for now."

"Agent Hill, make the necessary arrangement to get this cleared up."

"Yes, sir," Agent Hill said, as she turned and headed out of the room.

Nick knew he needed to get two of his best agents back. It was not going to be easy, but he was going to get them back. He knew there was something weird about this. He was going to make sure he knew exactly who had taken his agents. It wasn't going to do any good if he didn't know who had taken them.

All bad guys left their signature. There was no way he was going to let anyone take out two of his best agents. The team wouldn't be as strong if they lost any one of their members. It would be good to figure out exactly who had taken his agents.

* * *

Jillian blinked a couple of times. The cloudiness disappeared. There wasn't much around when her eyes moved around the room she was in. Wherever they were at they were moving. The pressure built up in her ears.

The location of where she was at was in an airplane. The last thing Jillian remembered was rescuing Steve. A good question was why was Steve was being kidnapped? When she had taken Steve's ordered, she felt a connection to him. If he had felt it as well, he didn't show it.

Jillian looked around and saw Steve on the other side of the tiny room they were in. Her feet and hands were bound. Her hands were behind her. She knew if she could get them to the front then she would be able to get the bobby pin in her hair and be able to pick the lock on the handcuffs. She was glad she had practiced how to do this when she was younger. It did come in handy.

It was a good thing those gymnastics lessons came in handy. She was able to maneuver her hand to the front of her. She waited a few minutes before she went to get the bobby pin from her hair. She didn't hear anything so she got the bobby pin and started to work on the handcuffs. It took her a little while before she was able to get the handcuff off. It was hard to get out due to the fact her hands were together. Then she untied her feet.

She moved over to Steve. He was still knocked out; she wasn't sure exactly what they used to knock him out. Jillian shook him gently. She didn't want to startle him. She didn't know him, so she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. They would have to get out of there.

There wasn't anything she could do right now. This was a situation, which she had never been in before. There was no movement from Steve. It might be a good idea to shake him a little harder. It was exactly what she did. This time she got a response. Steve opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"What happened?" Steve asked. He looked at Jillian to fill him in.

"As far as I can tell, we're on a plane. I have no idea where we're going. I'm wondering why someone decided to kidnap you in the first place?" Jillian asked. There wasn't anything she could think of as to why he was kidnapped.

"First thing, I need to get these handcuffs off and my feet free. Then we'll figure a way out of the situation," Steve said. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the real reason why he was being kidnapped. If he did tell her, he was sure it would change the way she acted around him.

"Let me see the handcuffs. I can get them off," Jillian said as she got the bobby pin. It took her a few minutes to get them off. She unwrapped the tape from around his feet. She put the bobby pin back in her hair and made sure it was hidden so she could use it to escape again if she needed to. Once he was free he got up and started to look for a way to get out. There was only one way out - through a single door.

A noise alerted them that someone was coming into the room. They both moved to the door. They each stood at the side of the door. It wasn't long until the door opened and a man stepped in. Steve hit the guy in the face. It knocked him to the ground. The man got up and wiped his mouth. He dove at Steve soon they were fighting each other. Jillian moved closer to see if she could help.

James moved behind her and grabbed her. Jillian who wasn't expecting this yelped in surprise.

"Don't move, bitch or it's going to be the last thing you do," James voice said in her ear. Jillian knew from the tone of his voice he meant business. Jillian didn't move a muscle. James watched the fight for a moment. "Stop immediately or I will put a bullet into her."

Steve stopped what he was going and he looked at James and Jillian.

"Bucky?"

There was no reply from James who held Jillian. The man who fought Steve saw an opportunity and took the butt of his gun, knocking Steve over the head with it and knocking him out cold.

"Tie them up, make sure it is tight," James told him as he let go of Jillian. She went to Steve side immediately and checked him over; she hoped there was no permanent damage to him. If there was she was going to make Bucky as Steve had called him pay. Jillian glared at James.

"You'll pay for this," Jillian promised.

"No, I won't, "

"What do you mean by that?"

"My employer will pay handsomely if I bring in Captain America. "

Jillian eyes widened in surprise. Steve was Captain America. It was the reason why he had gotten kidnapped. She had gotten herself in a tangled mess. This was going to be a tale, which she told her grand kids when they were growing up, that was if she had any children of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

  
        

 

Maria Hill knew this task was something she could handle, but usually Agent Phil Coulson had handled all these situation. She had gotten ever ready to go with in the hours. Everything was moving smoothly. The issue of the baby was something she had already figured out.

It wasn't considered heavy-duty work to watch over a baby. It was the assignment she was going to give Agent Phil Coulson. A few agents were heading over there to keep everything in control until she got there to straighten the problem out. They Quinjet they took, it took them two and a half hours to get there. And hour to get to her place and four hours to get everything cleaned up.

When she had finished cleaning up the situation she was tired. Maria walked to Agent Coulson's quarters with Brandon who slept in her arms. She knocked on the door and waited until the door opened.

"Agent Hill, how can I help you?"

"I need you to watch Brandon for me?" Maria said. She knew if he knew Clint and Natasha got kidnapped then he would try and get back onto the saddle. For him it wasn't the best move, so she wouldn't tell him exactly what was going on at the moment.

"Who is Brandon?" Phil asked as he looked at the child in Maria arm. Maria held Brandon in her arm and moved them towards Phil. Out of instinct Phil put out his hand to make sure Maria didn't drop Brandon.

Once Phil held Brandon she dropped everything else she was holding. The diaper bag, it had diapers, wipes and breast milk. Maria hoped Brandon would drink the breast milk if he didn't she wasn't sure what would happen. Lana his mother had also been kidnapped.

"He is someone who needs to be taken care of until we can find his mother. She's gone missing. We are going to find her," Maria assured him. Phil just nodded his head. His eyes were on Brandon who was asleep in his arms. "We will bring his bassinet and playpen in a few minutes," Maria told him. Phil nodded his head; he didn't want to wake Brandon up.

Maria smiled.

Phil would make a great dad if he ever had children. Who knows maybe he would actually go after the woman who he let go of a few months back. She was a cellist she thought. A low noise from her radio caught her attention. She looked to see if the noise had woken Brandon, it didn't. Phil looked over at her.

"Go ahead, I got this covered." Phil said softly, as not to wake Brandon up. Maria nodded her head and headed out the door. Maria didn't know how Phil did it, she would be glad when he came back to his position.

Maria walked to the Command Center. They had surveillance on everything. If anything came up dealing with the missing agents they would find it. Maria went over to a computer and typed in a few words and then hit enter. The computers were going to look for the words she added. Maria hoped with what she entered into the computer it would help the search to find them faster.

Maria knew Phil dated Lana and he should know she was one of the people kidnapped. If he knew he would want to help. Phil loved her and she knew he would do almost anything to protect her. She stood in front of the computer and watched it search for more information. All information went through the S.H.I.E.L.D computer.

Calbomkeane had the room ready for his guest. He was going to put Captain America and the woman who tried to help him in one room. Clint and Natasha would go in one of the other rooms. Then the other woman who was captured with Clint and Natasha was going to be in another room. There was another room for when he tortured them. He was going to torture them in two ways. One way was physical with certain instrument. The other way was chemical.

This experiment was going to give him a better grasp of what the gas could do if it was released. He needed another male subject. A certain person came to mind. A soon as he came in he would have him go into the room she was in and trap him in the room with her.

He didn't care if he wanted to be part of this or not. He was going to be his guinea pig. This was going to change the game for him. It was going to press some of his competitors over the edge with him, but it would be in a good thing for him.

"Boss, the plane is landing," Butch told him. Calbomkeane looked over at him and gave him a smile. The fun was about to begin. He knew he was going to over see the transfer and get the guest into the right places.

"Okay, I will go out in a second to make sure they get into the right room."

"Yes sir," Butch said, as he turned and left the room to go work on some other things. It was a good thing he found this young man when he did. He owned him. Or at least he pledged his allegiance to him.

His fun was about to begin. He stood up and walked to where the plane had landed. The wheelchairs were all ready there. They were going to wheel each of them to their rightful place. He knew Butch had put them there. That young man had promise.

If he followed his direction Butch would soon be his second in command. Then he would be handing him more of the unimportant things for him to do. The dirty work was what Butch was going to handle if he did indeed become his second in command. After awhile when he was sure he could trust him, then and only then would he handle the important stuff.

Before he had them put in their rooms, he made sure he took everything away from them that could be used as a weapon, leaving them with just their clothes. Once he was satisfied, he told his minions to put them in their rooms.

This was going to be a great day for him. His enemies where going to get their just desserts now. He was going to enjoy ever moment of it. He saw them each being put in a wheelchair, they were all restrained of course. Zipties were used on Clint, Lana and Jillian. For Steve and Natasha, their restraints were adamantium. Those were unbreakable and neither would escape.

It did not take to long to get them situated. He saw James, who held Lana and was putting her on the bed in the room, and knew the other man was right where he wanted him.

Calbomkeane hit the button to shut the door. Of course James was too busy with Lana to notice the door was closing.

The room had a ten inch steel door, so it didn't matter how hard he tried to get out it would be to late for him to escape his fate. Calbomkeane was in the main control room watching on his camera.

He watched as James realized what had happened and immediately went to try and get out. It was a few minutes when he realized he wasn't going to be able to get out. James looked directly at the camera and growled at it.

Calbomkeane had hit the button for the gas to start to fill the room. He wasn't sure exactly how long it would take to take effect, but he was hoping it would be soon. He wanted the fun to begin. He made the gasses let out a little more for Black Widow and Captain America's rooms. Since they were super soldiers, it might take a little while longer for them to feel the effect. He just watched what was going on.

James didn't believe he was put in this situation. He heard the hissing sound he knew the room was filling with something. He just didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew he was going get back at him for this stunt he pulled.

He knew Lana was going to be pissed when she woke up. He noticed her breast area was wet. He knew it was breast milk, she had given birth to her son a couple of months ago. Right now all he wanted to do was to drink it up.

What was going on with him? He knew this wasn't his real way of thinking. All he could figure out was that this had to be Calbomkeane's doing. James moved to where Lana was, undid the ziptie, and threw it to the side. Her shirt was easy to take off once her arms were freed. He saw her lingerie . Her bra was soaked through. He unclipped it and threw it to the side.

James put his mouth on her breast and he sucked. He drank the milk. Lana who was unconscious was now starting to become awake. She felt someone sucking her breast. It felt good. Lana let out a moan. She enjoyed what he was doing. In her mind she knew something was wrong. This wasn't right. Something was being done to them; she didn't want this to happen. She didn't even know the guy.

'No.'

James hand went down to her pussy and started to rub it. All her sensations were firing. James drank greedily, he sucked it dry, and then he started to suck on her other breast dry. He used his two fingers and moved them back and forth in and out of her pussy.

"Put it in me," Lana said breathlessly. James did as she asked. He moved back and took off his pants. He was hard.

Lana spread her legs to give him easier access. James thrust his rod into her pussy. Lana's body exploded with the feeling of joy. Both of her legs rested on his chest as he pumped his rod into her. Lana didn't want him to stop and James didn't want to stop.

With one final thrust into her James emptied his seed deep within her womb. When he was ready he pulled his rod out of her pussy. Lana's legs slipped down and her feet rested on the ground. James lay down on her chest.

He had to admit he had not had a good fuck in a long time. He was still pissed he had no say in doing what they had just done. It would be awhile before either of them could move. He knew his cum was leaking out of her pussy.

Calbomkeane sat at his desk; He had the whole room to himself. He had sent Butch to go do some errands. He wouldn't be back for al least a couple of days. The other minions he told he wasn't to be disturbed at any cost not unless it was the General who wanted Captain America. He was well paid to grab and deliver the captain to the general, but the general hadn't said what condition the captain had to be in when he got him.

He definitely had everything being recorded. He was going to let the gas take effect and he was going to record two days of footage. First and foremost this was to prove for his buyers that the gas indeed worked. It was his also going to be a source of his entertainment. He liked to watch others go at it. He got off on it. There was nothing better for him than watching others have sex.

He smiled as he watched each of the couples having sex together. On his desk was a box of tissues and a garbage can underneath the desk just in case he wanted to jerk off to the scene he saw in front of him. He looked into the room where Clint and Natasha were in. He had a feeling they would put on a good show.

Natasha was the first to wake. She woke up to a hissing noise. She knew they were in trouble. Her eyes flew open and looked over the room to find a way to escape.

The place where the gas was coming from was too high to reach. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to open the door unless she had some C4 or another powerful explosive. Her mind drifted to Clint…she wanted to know how he really felt about her. Natasha tried to banish the thought, but no such luck. She looked over at Clint who lay on the bed. There was a bulge in his pants. Natasha licked her lips, imagining riding him.

Natasha walked over to Clint, and without waking him up she took all his clothes off. She saw him naked. His cock was erect. She knew he was probably dreaming about having sex with her right this moment. Her pussy was soaking wet. It had been only a few minutes of being up and she was horny as hell. She was going to mount Clint and rides him until she had an orgasm.

Natasha quickly undressed and she had her back facing Clint. Her pussy was placed at the tip of Clint's cock. She lowered herself onto his cock. It started to stretch her. She hadn't realized how big or thick it was. It wasn't long until she developed a rhythm. She really wasn't paying much attention to the time.

All she wanted was to feel good. Clint's cock was doing just that for her. She wasn't surprised when hands lay on her waist. She stop for a second to look back only to see Clint smiling at her. He gave her a nod and then she continued what she was doing.

While she continued she let out a moan every few moments. After a few minutes they both let out a scream of pleasure. They had climaxed at the same time. Clint held onto Natasha's waist and pulled her toward him. His cock was still in her pussy. They laid there trying to figure exactly what was going on.

"I love you," Natasha said. She meant it.

"I love you, too, Natasha," Clint replied back. He did like the position they were in. He had no objection to staying like this, but he knew it wouldn't last - they had to find a way out of there and soon.

She knew it would do no good to try and not breathe in whatever was pumped into the room.

Steve and Jillian woke up as soon as the people who put them in the room left. A hissing noise was heard as soon as the door shut. Steve looked over at Jillian.

"Do you have anything to cover your nose with?" Steve asked her. He didn't want her breathing in whatever was filling the room right now. Jillian just shook her head. She knew it would do no good to try and not breathe in whatever was pumped into the room.

"Breathe shallow. It might slow down whatever reaction's supposed to happen."

"Okay, what about you?" Jillian asked. Steve looked over at her.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Steve told her.

He was sure what ever was being pumped into the room wouldn't have any effect on him. A few minutes passed by and Steve realized whatever the gas was doing to him. He was going to try his best not to do anything to Jillian. She didn't deserve to be put in this situation, but she wanted to help him. And they'd both ended up in this position. He wasn't going to make it worse.

He moved away to the door. He was going to see if he could get them out of there. He saw the steel door was heavy duty and it would take at least a week to break through. So that wasn't an option.

He looked over to see if there was any other way out and found none. He did see the camera, which was in the corner of the room high up. So there was someone watching them. Who ever it was a sick bastard. Once he got out of there he was going to make sure who ever was watching them paid for doing this to them.

Jillian could tell there was something different with her body. She was getting horny. The gas they were breathing had something to do with it. She knew it. Right now all she could think about was jumping Steve's bones. She could see herself having sex with him. She wanted it, even before they got into this situation.

When Steve walked into the diner, she had a flash of her and Steve sitting on a swing porch of a two-story house. They were watching their kids playing in the front yard. She didn't know if it would come true or not, but she hoped it did. She didn't know who he really was then. Now that she'd found out who he was, it didn't matter to her. She wanted to get to know Steve for Steve. Not Steve as Captain America.

She knew it wouldn't do any good to try and fight it. She had a feeling Steve was feeling the effect as well, but he was fighting it. She went over to Steve and tapped him on the shoulder. Steve turned around and looked at her. Jillian looked down to see the bulge in his pants. She got on her knees and unbuckled his belt. His pants dropped to the floor.

He didn't have any underwear on. He was commando, which right now was a good thing. Jillian took his cock into her hand and start to rub it back and forth gently. A small moan escaped from Steve's lips. Jillian looked at Steve. He looked at her. The look in his eyes told her he wanted her now.

Jillian wanted his cock inside of her, but she wanted to get him ready first. With her other hand, she hiked her skirt up and started to rub her pussy. The sensation was intense. Jillian opened her mouth and covered his cock. She moved her mouth back and forth. She could feel the erection get stronger. A hand stopped her. She looked up at Steve.

"Stand up," Steve said. She did as he asked. Steve took off his shoes and pants and kicked them to the side. The he switched spots with her. She now had her back against the wall. Steve picked her up and held her between the wall and himself. His hand slipped underneath the skirt.

He was surprise to find out she didn't have any underwear on. Jillian gave him a smile. Steve positioned himself so he could enter her. He didn't know if she was a virgin or not, but right now he didn't really care. He thrust himself into her but kissed her to distract her from the pain of her hymen breaking if she was a virgin.

The kisses did indeed distract Jillian from her hymen being broken. She hadn't really gotten a chance to get used to having him inside her before he started pumping.

Jillian wrapped her arms around Steve as he thrust himself into her. The tension built up in both Steve and Jillian. A moment later they screamed out together in pleasure as their orgasm reached their climax. They were breathing hard.

"Bed?" Steve asked. She nodded her head in reply. Steve carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed, his cock still inside her. He moved her legs to rest on his chest. Then he started to move back and forth. Jillian had her hands over her head. She was enjoying every moment of being fucked.

Nick Fury looked at the paper stack in front of him on his desk. There was no new evidence of finding his missing agents. If the Avengers got called out he had no idea how they would make it work.

There was only The Hulk and Iron Man there. If they did get a call out things would be interesting. Right now he didn't want anyone attacking earth. The Avengers were not at full strength at the moment.

Maria came up and stood in front of Nick. She waited for him to notice her. She was sure he was busy so she was going to wait until he wasn't. Nick stopped what he was doing and looked up at Maria.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Sir, don't you think we should let Agent Coulson know he is taking care of his son?" Maria asked him.

"No."

"Why not sir?"

Think about it. If we let him know Brandon is his son, what's he going to do?" Fury asked her. It took a few seconds to realize his line of conclusion.

"He won't take no for an answer and he will probably end up back in the medical wing just trying to get in and help?" Maria concluded. Nick pressed his hand together.

I'll increase the parameters, sir."

"Good. Dismissed," Fury said as he watched her leave the room. He picked up the packet in front of him. He was going to get through this paperwork, damn it. He would be glad when Coulson got back. For some reason, it all seemed to get done when he was in charge.

He rubbed his forehead, which had an indentation of the pen his head had fallen on.

"Jarvis, how long have I been out?" Tony asked.

"You have been out for sixteen hours and twenty three minutes and fifty seconds. Bruce is in his room sleeping. Pepper returned eight hours ago and is now sleeping as well," Jarvis told him. He would have thought Pepper would come and check on him and get him to bed.

He was going to ask her why she didn't do that. Then he was going to have to have a talk with Bruce about spiking his drink with sleeping pills. Well he would talk to him, but not give him too much of a hard time. He did need the sleep. Bruce being a doctor knew what needed to be done. Tony stretched his body; it was a good rest for him.

"Jarvis what is the status of all the experiments in this lab?"

"All experiments are doing well, sir. None have had any changes to them," Jarvis replied.

"Okay, now back to work," Tony said, getting up and moving over to see how the experiments were doing with his own two eyes. He'd say hello to Pepper and talk to Bruce later. Right now he wanted to help others get into a better place then they already were.


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                              

Phil looked down at Brandon; he had to say these last few of days of taking care of him were interesting. He was tired, but he did enjoy the time he had with him. He held Brandon against his chest; his eyes were closed. It was just a few minutes he had been asleep. Phil moved over to the bassinet and put Brandon in it.

* * *

He was surprised when Brandon was still. At least he was still breathing. Phil did not want anything to happen to Brandon. The more time he spent with Brandon the more he came to care for him.

"Sir, we're getting a signal from Agent Barton's distress beacon," Agent Cromwell said as he zeroed in on the location.

"What's the location?" Fury asked.

"Jadetown, Michigan, sir."

"Well, alert the others and send our team out there. I want them back by the end of the day," Fury said. Everyone got up and started to get everything ready to go and getting moving.

Calbomkeane was enjoying the show. Of course he had them fed and let them rest before going at it again. The gas was working perfectly. There wasn't anything which was going to ruin it for him. The door opened to show Butch was back from his errands.

"Good, you're just in time to feed them. "Grab their bowl of food and put it beside them. I doubt they have any energy to move."

"Yes, sir," Butch said as he picked up their bowl and headed to the rooms.

He went into the first room and went over to the couple whom were lying on the bed. He put two bowls on the table next to them. It was then did he get a good look at the couple. The woman he didn't recognize, but the man he did. It was Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

Shit.

He had to keep his head. He had been in the investigation for over three years and he wasn't about to blow it just because one of the Avengers was captured. He had to check on the other two rooms.

He went into the next room. He saw Clint and Natasha. Natasha was resting on Clint's chest. They had a cover over them. It was good. He would have a hard time erasing the image of them naked from his mind. He knew these two could take care of themselves. He wouldn't want to be Calbomkeane when they got their strength back. He put the bowl down next to the table by the bed. He made his way to the last room.

James was there and lying next to him was Lana Barton. If he was calm before, he wasn't calm now. Clint could handle himself. Lana was a whole different story. He needed to get help to get them out of there. He did remember Fury saying about a distress beacon on his S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card. He had needed to activate it. He put the bowl down on the table and left. He locked the door behind himself and double-checked the other doors were locked also.

Then he made his way to where they kept their guests' things. He had to move fast. He wasn't sure what excuse he would give if he was caught looking through their things. He was going to keep his temper with Calbomkeane. It would do no good to lose his temper now. It took him a few second to find Clint's ID.

He pushed a button, which would alert S.H.I.E.L.D of their location. He was going to be glad to get back and start a desk job. He missed his family and wanted to be able to spend time with them more. He knew he could spend more time with Lana but Clint's time was more for S.H.I.E.L.D. and he didn't know when he'd get time with his little brother or how much time it would be. He put everything back and left the room. He was glad no one had caught him there. He knew it would take S.H.I.E.L.D. a little while to get there, he would have to stall for time.

He wasn't going to let Calbomkeane give another dose to them. They were already worn out. They needed more time to rest. He had no idea how long the experiment had been going on for. He decided it was time to set off the traps he'd set. Hopefully it would give him enough time to have S.H.I.E.L.D to come rescue them.

Butch hit a few buttons on the box he had in his jacket pocket before he went into the room where Calbomkeane waited.

"Gave them the food. Well, put it on the table for them."

"Good. As soon as they're done eating, we will give them the final dose of the gas," Calbomkeane said.

"Do you know the side effect of the drug?" Butch asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, is there an after-effect that the clients need to know about? Like, is it going to make them sick for the rest of their lives from inhaling the gas?" Butch asked with concern. Calbomkeane eyed him.

"Why are you concerned all of a sudden?"

"Well, if one of the clients end up sick and dies because of the gas, your client's boss will come and kill you. Then where will I be? I'll be out on the street without a job, all because you don't know what the side effects of the gas are. You know how hard it'll be to start from the bottom again? I'm not going back to that again."

Then movement from the screen caught his attention. All three of the couple had finished what was in the bowl.

'Damn'

"Well, I see they're done," Calbomkeane said before pushing the button and releasing more gas. Butch watched as the gas filled the room. He watched in horror as he saw how quickly the gas was taking them. He had to figure a way to distract him from watching the screen. Suddenly there was an explosion far away.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Butch said as he switched his screen to see the area around the building. Butch was happy the screen was off. He did hope the gas didn't have any lasting effect on them. It wasn't something Calbomkeane was worried about. The explosion was what worried him. He saw where the explosion took place.

"Start clearing everything out. Someone is on to us." Calbomkeane told him.

"Yes sir."

Butch left the room and headed out to get everything ready to go. He didn't see the other man who entered the room after him. He bent over and whispered something in his ear.

"Take care of it." Calbomkeane told the man. The man nodded his head and left the room. It was a couple of hours before everything was ready to go. Butch was at the door ready to go.

"What about your guest?" Butch asked.

"The person who wanted Captain America will be here soon to pick him up. Leave the others to die. You're staying as well."

"Why am I staying?"

"I am not going to let an agent of the CIA fool me any longer. Don't try and deny it, Agent Barney Barton."

"How'd you know?"

"Someone knows the real Butch and you're not him," Calbomkeane said as he held his gun at him. He fired two shots. Then he turned and left him for dead. Barney dragged himself over and hit the button to open the door. After that, he lost consciousness.

Clint and Natasha finished having sex when they heard the door unlocked. Clint felt there was something wrong. He moved as quick as he could. They put their clothes back on. When they went through the opened door they saw a figure lying at the control.

"Barney!" Clint yelled. He saw the blood and rushed to his brother's side. He took off his shirt and covered the wound to stop the bleeding. By this time the others had joined them. Lana was scared for her older brother. She didn't want him to die.

This was how Maria found them when they got there. It took a little convincing from her to reassure Clint and Lana their older brother was in good hands, actually the best hands there were for medical staff.

They didn't calm down until their brother was on his way to the Helicarrier. After that it didn't take them long to settle down and get themselves checked out. Once that was done they were loaded up and headed back to the Hellicarrier.

There was no problem getting there. Of course they were all wondering exactly what had happened. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Jillian, James and Lana were under observation for the next twenty-four to forty eight hours. The effect of the gas wasn't logged into any of their databases, so there was no telling what the after-effects might be.

They would be under observation for a lot longer time, but they won't know it. Clint and Lana were worried about their older brother Barney who was now in surgery. Lana was quiet after they got back; Clint knew there was something wrong with her. He was going to make sure she had a thorough check-up.

Maria had brought Brandon back to Lana once she was given a clean bill of health. Lana thanked Maria for taking care of him. Maria had told her he was in good hands with another agent; Lana had given her a smile as she replied. Then she headed back to the waiting room to wait for news on her older brother.

 

**The End...or is it?**


End file.
